Blue One-Shots
by Lox Imagie
Summary: "Alors, totalement consciente que ce qu'elle prononcerait, ou non, déterminera leur futur relation, elle fait le choix qui lui paraît être ce dont ils ont besoin tous les deux." Recueil de One-shots sur Blue Exorcist. N 1 : Yukio & Shura.


**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom et j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien !**

 **Le texte qui suis est un simple One Shot, mais j'aimerais faire de cette fiction un recueil d'OS sur différents couples/personnages de Blue Exorcist. J'ai déjà quelques idées sur les prochains OS, mais je peux accepter les commandes !**

 **Disclamer : Blue Exorcist ne m'appartient pas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le camp des exorcistes de la Croix-Vraie est silencieux, deux veilleurs de nuit qui ont tiré le mauvais tour se concentrent pour ne pas s'endormir. Leurs nerfs sont à vif, la mission dure depuis quatre jours et ils n'arrivent pas à en voir la fin. Les bruits de la forêt réveillent leurs vieux démons et ils envient ceux qui peuvent dormir.

Dans une tente, serrés dans des duvets trop froids, deux compagnons d'armes se reposent paisiblement. Shura est particulièrement fatiguée après quatre journées entières à manier son sabre. La faute à des arias trop compétents dans l'équipe, elle n'a même plus le temps de se poser pour réciter un sutra ! Elle réfléchit confusément à comment elle va pouvoir tenir physiquement le temps de l'éradication totale des démons dans cette forêt, puis son esprit passe à autre chose.

Mais un bruit la réveille brusquement de son sommeil et elle attrape fermement son sabre, prête en une seconde à combattre. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne distingue que Yukio en train de sortir de la tente. Elle s'adresse à lui le plus silencieusement possible, son souffle pouvant se confondre avec le sifflement d'un serpent.

-Yukio, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

L'Okumura se stoppe à l'entrée de la tente et ne détourne pas la tête pour lui répondre.

-Il faut que j'aille réviser.

Shura fronce les sourcils et se demande un instant si elle n'a pas trop abusé sur la bibine la veille. Mais la douleur qu'elle ressent quand elle enfonce discrètement ses ongles dans sa paume lui prouve qu'elle est bien réveillée. Qu'est-ce que le binoclard est encore en train d'inventer ?!

A moins qu'il ne soit somnambule ? Le vieux Fujimoto lui a parlé d'un truc comme ça il y a des années, quand il lui a collé le gamin dans les pattes. Qu'est-elle sensé faire dans ces cas-là déjà ?

-Reviens te coucher.

Et elle se rend compte du mot qu'elle vient d'utiliser, « reviens » à la place de « retourne ». Et ce mot lui renvoie toutes les fois où elle lui a souhaité « bonne nuit », quand ils étaient en mission et que le môme avait à peine l'âge de raison. Est-ce qu'on donne une arme à un gosse aussi jeune ? A l'époque, elle s'en foutait un peu. Mais son âge lui valait quelques démons nocturnes, qu'il partait affronter avec un courage et une maturité d'un vieux de quarante ans. Et en sachant quelle guerre le petit allait affronter durant la nuit, la jeune adulte qu'elle était lui souhaitait simplement « bonne nuit ». Sans encouragements. Sans promesses qu'il ne n'allait rien lui arriver. Juste un « bonne nuit » cordial, qu'elle adresserait à n'importe lequel de ses coéquipiers (sauf ce con d'Angel !), comme si le gamin n'avait pas sept ans. Comme s'il était à la hauteur de n'importe quel autre exorciste, avec huit ans de moins.

Alors ce « reviens te coucher » lui fait réaliser tout le chemin qu'il a parcouru, du petit garçon effrayé par la nuit qu'il était, à l'homme qui a besoin que quelqu'un veille sur lui quand il se repose.

-Non, il y a un contrôle de pharmacologie demain.

Sauf que Yukio n'a personne pour veiller sur lui. Son père est mort, c'est à lui que revient la charge de gérer son frère imprévisible et impulsif, ses coéquipiers se contentent du masque d'homme infaillible qu'il aborde en permanence, et ses supérieurs doutent de ses capacités du fait de son jumeau démoniaque.

Yukio est définitivement seul. Personne pour lui dire d'aller se coucher, personne pour le forcer à manger, personne pour l'aider psychologiquement. Et Shura sait que le rôle du protecteur est libre, qu'elle pourrait être celle qui veille sur lui. Elle le connaît depuis très longtemps, elle sait où se situent ses limites et comment le pousser pour qu'il les dépasse, elle sait ce qu'il endure pour essayer de faire le deuil de son père. Merde ! Elle sait même combien de sucre il prend dans son café !

Alors, totalement consciente que ce qu'elle prononcerait, ou non, déterminera leur futur relation, elle fait le choix qui lui paraît être ce dont ils ont besoin tous les deux.

-Yukio, reviens te coucher. Maintenant.

Et l'exorciste obéit.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis et/ou me laisser une commande !**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine ! Bisous !**


End file.
